Can you forgive me for my past Sins?
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: Duncan must learn his lesson while spending time in jail, can he reflect on his past sins with the help of his cell mate.. or will he always be the badass criminal he thinks he is? Can the two men earn back their respect.. and their girls, or will they be stuck in jail for a while? Gwuncan and Aleheather story, features MAJOR swearing. Constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Jail Sure Does Suck!

**Hey there everybody! Yes, another story! This one is about Duncan's life during jail, you know, after TDAS? Anyways, this will end up being a Gwuncan/AleHeather story (Sorry if you guys hate them, I still like them!). Hope you all enjoy and review! Now without further ado, time for your chapter!**

** The scene takes place with Duncan in his jail cell, after the events of TDAS.**

_**P.S. Just imagine Duncan and his cell mate who will be introduced in this chapter looking exactly like what they did in the TV Show, but with an orange prison outfit.**_

Duncan is seen unwillingly being thrown into his jail cell after he blew up Chris's "cottage" on TDAS, and he doesn't seem to happy being stuck here.

"Aw, come on guys! We can work something out, I'll promise to be a good person if you let me leave here!" Duncan pleads to the jail officers.

"Ha, sorry man, even if we did believe you, which we don't, we're not allowed to, unless you're bailed out of here, you are stuck here for a good long 10 years! HAHAH!" The police officers then lock Duncan in the jail cell and walk away.

Duncan is then seen there, standing still, almost as if reality just punched him in the face, was he actually that dumb to blow up Chris's mansion just to prove his bad boy rep? Is he actually going to be stuck there for ten years? After he came back to earth, he sat down and started to talk to himself, started to delve within his own thoughts.

"No, this can't be happening.. 10 YEARS? Duncan, what the hell did you do this time, you have went to far! You have a life, you have friends, a family, you used to have fun, and you have a awesome girlfriend!" Duncan then starts to remember him and Gwen hanging out, laughing, talking to each other, their first kiss, and then the awful truth came back and hit him in the face.

"Ha, oh yeah.. She dumped my sorry little ass a while ago. Man, my freaking ego is a bitch sometimes, why the hell did you think about Courtney? She isn't even THAT hot! If it were Heather or Lindsay, then maybe.. But Courtney? What the hell Duncan? You had a sweet Girlfriend until you blew it man, she probably hates me now and I'm stuck here, with no possible way to apologize to her. Why is life so hard on me?" Duncan then ends talking to himself there.

4 Hours later, Duncan finds himself not the only guy in this cell, with someone else joining him. The police officers are seen throwing the guy in the cell and walking away, a bit fast as well.

Duncan's new cell mate is seen growling and grunting towards Duncan after he sits down on the bed across from him. Duncan raises his eyebrow and asks him a question.

" Hey, have we met before… you do look a bit familiar…. Are you-" Duncan gets cut off by the mystery man.

" Alejandro, si, you are correct.. May I ask why you may be here?" Alejandro asks.

Duncan looks at him with a puzzled look, thinking the answer was obvious.

" Are you kidding me "diablo niño"," Duncan says while chuckling a bit to himself, finishes the sentence, "it's because I blew up Chris's so called cottage, now may I ask you, why do you happen to be here?'

Alejandro looks a bit sad and starts twiddling his thumbs and looks to the floor, he later replies though.

"Duncan, although I do not wish to say, since I am very disappointed with my self for my actions, will tell you this, mi amor and I had a little argument, and I took things a little… _TO FAR,_ if you know what I mean." Alejandro finishes his statement with another question for Duncan.

"Although, it was pretty cool of you to blow up Chris's mansion, that Diablo got what he deserved, anyways, how long are you in for?"

Duncan rolls his eyes, probably still a bit ticked off that he was in for 10 years, although he reluctantly tells him.

"Um, I'm stuck here for a good long ten years if I don't get a fucking bail. How about you though? How long are you in for?"

Alejandro, with a very minor tear in his eye, tells Duncan.

"Then I guess you and me are going to be together for these 10 years, huh?"

Duncan looks genuinely shocked at that statement, almost confused even.

'What?! 10 years also? For what, you probably just hit her, not saying that it's okay, that's pretty low actually, but not 10 years low?! This whole system is whack if you ask me."

Alejandro then actually chuckles at this.

"Duncan, I doubt this system is whack, but when I told you I took things to far, I really meant TOO FAR. I Have to admit though… ten years feels like I'm a very lucky person to have gotten off so easily." Alejandro says, still staring at the floor.

Duncan still looks as if Alejandro is crazy.

"Whatever man, I'll believe you, you know… you aren't such a bad person to talk to when you aren't trying to manipulate someone."

"I Was just going to say the same thing about you, you aren't such an annoying egotistical jerk, at least when you choose not to be." Alejandro tells him.

Duncan then thinks about it, was he actually an annoying egotistical jerk? Sure he had a big ego, but was it that bad? No, it couldn't have been, could it?

"Whatever man, just wake me up when we have to go and eat, I'm starving."

Alejandro smirks and lies down on the back of his bed.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, it's gonna be pretty darn funny to see you wake up, since you asked me too."

Duncan gets a concerned look on his face, showing a tiny bit of worry.

"What do you mean by that.. Huh? What are you up to man?"

Alejandro starts to laugh at his cell mates worried look and tells him.

"Well, I'm not going to actually do ANYTHING… but it may be funny to wake you up during a dream or if you just liked sleeping."

Duncan then thinks about it, and wonders what kind of dreams he could have…

"Ha, good point, you just better be lucky enough for me to not have a dream about Gwen, or else you'll be in a NIGHTMARE." Duncan tells him menacingly.

Alejandro then looks at his cell mate and remembers something.

"Oh yes, you and Gwen broke up a while back, amigo, you and I both share something in common, we both can't handle our relationships very well."

Duncan thinks about that comment for a bit, then he starts to laugh.

"You know what? You have a good point, that and they both dumped us! Well, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we can eat."

Alejandro nods as he starts to watch his daily 30 minutes of TV.

"Sure man, g'night."

** And there you have it! I Thought it was pretty good, but you guys are the ones who judge, so hope you review and tell me how it is! I Know Alejandro may have been a bit nicer than usual, but I want him and Duncan to be friends through all of this, make sense? Well, that was your chapter, hope you enjoyed! Chapters updated on weekends, so you should get 2 more by the end of this week! **


	2. Friendships Forming, Nightmares Rising!

**Hello again everybody! I Have nothing to tell you but hope you enjoy the chapter, and without further ado, here it is!**

_ Hey, I remember this place, it's where Gwen and I used to always hang out after the drama… there's the park bench we used to sit on, the hill where she'd usually sketch on waiting for me to come, and over there is the place where Gwen and I would just lay down and gaze at the stars… I think I'll go over there and lie down.. Maybe bring me some happiness in this cruel, dammed world._

_** Duncan is seen walking over to a field of red roses and he lies down upon them.**_

_Ah, the moonlight is shining perfectly this evening, if only Gwen was here, she'd be laughing at how much of a dweeb I'm sounding like right now… but now's not the time to worry about that Duncan, just enjoy this moment while you can…. Wait a minute.. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! _

_** A Giant Demon is seen emerging from the ground.**_

_**Duncan, You have been such a bad boy now haven't you? Well, you must know that I can't let bad little boys roaming this earth, I think I'll let you live with me instead, the depths of hell always seem to bring the… BRIGHT side of me.. MUHAHAHA!**_

_ Duncan is then seen being dragged into the earth's core._

_Please Satan! I'm not a bad guy! You have the wrong person! Let me leave! All of those were weak attempts to escape his wrath and Duncan knew it._

_** Sorry Duncan, but you and I are going to get to spend some time getting to know each other!**_

_ No, NO,NO, NOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Duncan! Duncan wake up!" Alejandro said shaking Duncan left and right.

Duncan then wakes up from his terrifying dream, and is almost shivering.

Alejandro then takes a step back and asks him what's wrong.

"Duncan, amigo, what happened.. You were talking in your sleep, all I could hear was you screaming and pleading to somebody!"

Duncan looks at Alejandro and tells him the dream.

"Oh, Man Duncan, that dream must've been a nightmare for you… it must have triggered from either a trauma as a child… or you finally realized that being a bad boy punk isn't always as good as you thought it was…" Alejandro tells his cellmate.

Duncan then thinks over that comment but later shrugs it off.

'Whatever man, your stuck here too. Anyways, you think it's time to have lunch yet?"

Alejandro looks at him and replies.

"Nope Duncan, but I am starving! Hm.. Let me see what I can do…" Alejandro says as he walks to the cell bars.

"Hey officer! Over here, I would like to have a chat with you."

The officer walks up to with a raised eyebrow.

'What is it that you want prisoner?"

Alejandro then changes into his manipulative tone.

"Ah, sir, something is terribly wrong, my friend over here is having a mental breakdown at the moment… he continuously yells out at random moments "FOOD! WHERE ARE YOU!"! He needs to eat something or else he may need to join a therapist on a daily basis."

The officer than looks at Duncan, than looks back at Alejandro an replies.

"Oh, I see, okay, I'll bring you guys some bread then… but that's ALL. I'm not supposed to be doing this, so consider yourselves lucky." The officer lightly whispers this and goes to get them food.

Duncan looks at Alejandro with a smirk.

"Wow, I'm impressed, looks like you never lost that manipulative touch huh?"

Alejandro chuckles and replies.

"Ha, and I never plan on losing that touch, it's always good to have, especially in a pinch like this, mental man." Alejandro starts to laugh at Duncan's expense.

Duncan looks irritated at that comment.

"Psh, shut up dude! I'm not mental, but still, thanks for getting us some food, even if you had to use me as a dummy."

Right after he said that, the officer then came back with some stale bread.

"Here you go guys, now don't go telling anybody about this, or else it could cost me my job." The officer tells him.

Alejandro and Duncan exchange glances and Alejandro talks to the cop.

"No deberías confiar secretos." Alejandro tells him in Spanish.

Both the cop and Duncan look very confused.

"Umm… I'm going to take that as a yes, goodbye." The officer tells him.

Once the officer leaves them, Duncan asks Alejandro something.

"Dude, what the hell did you just fucking say?"

Alejandro grows a devilish smile and tells him.

"You shouldn't trust me with secrets."

Duncan then laughs and replies to the comment.

"Dude! Nice one, when do you think you're gonna squeal?"

Alejandro then sits down on his bed and tells Duncan.

'All in due time… so I'd say about 2 weeks or so?"

Duncan then gets up and high fives Alejandro.

'Wow, looks like El Diablo is a pretty funny guy after all! I Like your style!"

Alejandro grins and replies to his comment.

"Ha, same about you amigo, same to you. You actually aren't the worst cell mate a guy could end up with."

Duncan replies to this.

"Ha, I was just going to say the same thing." (déjà vu everybody?)

Alejandro then lies down on the bed and watches some more TV.

'Well, I'm going to watch TV, so you can take a nap or whatever."

Duncan grins and takes the TV Remote.

"Ha, what makes you think you get to watch TV? You did last time, it's my turn! You can go to sleep or whatever."

Alejandro looks at Duncan, a bit annoyed.

"Prick!" Alejandro jokes.

Duncan laughs.

"Ha, I've been called worse, now go to sleep! Hopefully you get to have a nightmare just like I did!"

Alejandro thinks over this comment and replies.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep, but I doubt I'll have any nightmares, I can control my dreams."

Duncan smirks and replies.

"We'll see about that man, we'll see."

And with that, Alejandro goes to sleep and Duncan starts to watch TV.

**An there is the chapter! A Little late, but still posted! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	3. Former Flames, it can't be!

**Hey guys! Saturdays here and you know what that means, a new chapter! Well, Christmas break has begun so POSSIBLY I'll have a couple of chapters posted for this, but I also have to work on my OC Story and all so, here you are and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. 4 Reviews? *sighs* Well, I'm surviving, just try and remember to at least review!**

_ Heather, why do you look so sad, what happened? Don't you dare play that card Alejandro! You know what you did to me and I will NEVER forgive you, EVER. Heather, don't say that, I ca-… You can't make this up to me Alejandro, you said that too many times and let me down each and every time, now leave me, LEAVE!_

"Alejandro! Wake up buddy, wake up!" Duncan says, kicking Alejandro off his cramped bed.

Alejandro woke up after that and gets up in pain.

"Ow, ¿Qué demonios fue eso perra !? Jesus Christ man seriously!" Alejandro whines, putting his hands over his bruise he just got.

Duncan looks at him and explains.

"Sorry about that, look it's just that you were talking in your sleep, all I heard was "Heather" 'I'm Sorry Heather!"… you don't have nightmares huh?' Duncan says growing a smirk and slightly laughing.

Alejandro rolls his eyes and replies.

"Oh, yes, you see I was just merely apologising to her for forgetting to give her a kiss goodnight."

Duncan sees through this false lie.

"How dumb do you think I am man? Really Alejandro, what were you dreaming about?" Duncan says, hoping to get a few laughs.

"Hm… alright Duncan, I'm only telling you this for you to get off my case." Alejandro tells Duncan.

5 MINUTES LATER.

Alejandro then finishes explaining his dream and awaits Duncan's Response.

" Well then… I Can't pretend that it wasn't funny, since it was, but man, that must have sucked."

Alejandro thinks over this, knowing more about the dream than he let off, decides to end the conversation.

"Uh, yes amigo, it did… well anyways, I think it's about time we went to the mess hall, right?"

Duncan yawns and hear's his stomach rumble.

"Uh, yeah I think it is, we just have to wait to find out."

Right after they say this there prayers were answered and the speaker just announced it.

"Ah, thank God!" The 2 cell mates say.

They then get escorted out of their cell and to the mess hall, where they see a ton of scary and intimidating men wearing the same signature orange jump suit. Worried, the two men sit as far as possible from everybody after they get there food.

"So.. Is it just me or those two guys look a bit… familiar?" Duncan asks.

Alejandro then looks at them and gasps in awe.

"It's because they are familiar! Duncan, do you think they are.."

"Yeah, I think I do."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for the super short chapter, but hope you still enjoyed it and don't forget to review, if you do I'll give you a cookie!**

**See ya later!**


	4. Meeting old Friends are we?

**Hello once again loyal readers! Sorry for the delay and short chapter last week but I had a lot on my hands.. For example: I Have to keep my reputation of smartest kid in middle school with some extra studying, Christmas (how was your Christmas? Or Hanukah….) and Boxing Day ( I Got my Christmas gift on that day… :D). That and I had writers block for a while so yeah… this is really going to be amazing for all ya! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**P.S: Arantza15, :D Sí Sí, gracias por tu comentario, leer lo que realmente hizo mi día así que gracias por eso! Todo será revelado a su debido tiempo, por lo que sólo tendrá que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo! (Mi español es un poco inestable, estoy estudiando francés así que mi español no puede ser tan fresco como antes.)**

** On with the story!**

Duncan and Alejandro, sitting at their table eating their daily gruel, are seen awestruck as they see two familiar faces that they have had the… "pleasure" to work with over the course of Total Drama for, um.. Five years was it? Anyways, they were very confused as to why one of them were there, although one of them was quite obviously going to end up there one day…

"Hey Al, you think we should go sit over there with them, ya know for old times sake?" Duncan says while nudging Alejandro.

Alejandro glares towards them with two devil eyes and decides not to get up

."Esos dos bufones incompetentes son la razón Perdí TDAS! No me voy a sentar con cualquiera de esas perras a menos que estén muertos y allí los cadáveres están en llamas!"

Duncan, not understanding Spanish very well takes this the wrong way completely says…

"That's great to hear! Now come on, let's go before they leave."

Alejandro rolls his eyes at Duncan's sheer stupidity and rolls his eyes, reluctantly getting up with Duncan to go sit with them.

A Few minutes later the 2 men sit with the other 2 men. Duncan is the first to break the ice.

"Hey! If it isn't my good old friend Mal and even better friend the cottage debris owner Chris Mc'Fucking Clain! How are you two doing?" Duncan tells the two of them.

Chris and "Mal" both just turn around and continue eating.

A Few minutes later, Alejandro breaks even more ice to Duncan's surprise.

"You know what Mal? You may have gotten the upper hand on me in the competition, but this is different know, no body is fucking stupid enough to actually think you are good, we ALL Know that is a lie. And Chris, I'll give you 10 seconds to tell me why both of you ended up here or else I'll make your pretty little face a lot less pretty." Alejandro says very much like the devil himself.

Chris rolls his eyes at this threat and continues to eat.

'10..." Alejandro says with Chris unfazed.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

3

"2" Chris is now shaking in his boots with some sweat trickling down his face.

"1, too bad Chris, let's hope when you get out of jail you'll have enough money for plastic surgery." Alejandro says getting ready to unleash all the hatred and anger he had towards this Diablo, although Chris's common sense finally kicks in and…

"Alright Alright! Jeez, calm down Al!" Chris says.

Alejandro stares at him and puts his fist down.

'Say that name one more time and you'll wish you had a lifetime in hell."

Chris then rapidly nods and answers Alejandro's question.

"N-Noted. Okay, so the reason I'm in prison is obvious-" Chris gets cut off by Duncan.

"Because you're a madman psycho man with no friends other than Chef and he finally left you and now you decided to finally kill someone instead of make them endure your unstable challenges?"

Chris stares at him and sighs.

"Well, to put it bluntly I guess you could say that. I Never killed anyone, I just did to them what I did to you, during PI'S First challenge the contestants had to renact the same challenge you guys did during TDI, one of the campers who will remain nameless jumped off the mountain and slid hitting his head on one of the jagged edges of the mountain and his skull cracked open. We took him to the hospital to not get sued and he was just fine. Although he did sue the show and had a law suit charged against me, it turns out for nearly killing somebody you may end up in jail.. How stupid! Anyways, because of that TD Has been cancelled and now I'm stuck in jail for 20 years. As for Mal over here you can just ask him." Chris says finally ending his chat.

Duncan and Alejandro each share a nonchalant glance towards each other and Duncan then says…

"Alright now, next up is the mentally deranged multiple personality Mal, you better answer me… this isn't Juvi anymore, you don't rule here. I Could easily break your arm and nobody would care, I'd be fine with a few extra months here anyways." Duncan obviously lied about the last part, since he wants to make up with Gwen.

"Mal" Didn't notice it was a lie and he talks.

"I'm not Mal! I'm MIKE Now. Mal is dead, or at least somewhere inside my subconscious, and I got dragged in here because I… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL I'M IN THIS FUCKING PRISON! FUCK THE LAW!" Mike rampantly says.

A Few police officers take notice of that and walk over to him, take a baton out of their back "utility belt" and hit him with them.

After they were done teaching him a lesson they…

"ANYBODY ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! WE'RE OPEN TO LISTEN!" The officers of the law get what they expected, pure and utter silence, they walk off back to there post and continue their jobs.

"MIKE!" Chris yells checking to see if he was okay.

"Hmph, that son of a bitch deserved what came to him." Duncan retorts as he walks back to the table he left from.

Alejandro also speaks his mind.

"¡Que el diablo dentro de esa pobre alma desvanecerse, pero por ahora .. vete a la mierda." He then walks over to where Duncan is sitting and continues to eat his sad excuse for food.

20 Minutes later…

"Alright Maggots! Get back to your cabins- I mean cells!" One of the officers yell.

Alejandro takes notice of the mistake the officer says about of cells and cabins, that and he called them maggots, but he decided to keep it to himself until of real use, I mean why waste valuable information right away when you could wait until the time is right and strike when they least expect it? That was how Alejandro thought, and that is also the reason he is locked in jail, and that is also the reason he lost his love of his life, Heather.

** Well that is it peeps! The end of the story! LOL Just kidding, I bet you 5 dollars somebody was like, WHAT! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and remember, reviews make me update faster! Peace off, BOOP (Disclaimer: I Don't own Toby Turner ****J****)**


End file.
